AMPED
by Leeboi2
Summary: A 'young' Asari joins the Eclipse mercenary group shortly after the ascension of humans into the galactic community. Rated M for Violence, language, drugs, alcohol, xenophobia and sex. Original CharacterxShepard. Lots of cameo's and pairings. R&R pl0z :
1. Initiation

_A/N: Wassap peeps __ Not wrote anything in a while, not done anything ME related so I thought I'd give it a go, quite hard writing about aliens =/ It's gonna catch up to 'present' times in chapter 3. Chapter one may be a bit slow but two's gonna be a bit more action orientated. Thought I'd include lots of cameo's of characters too (Probably better than the ones in ME2)._

_M for sex, drugs and rock n' roll! (And alcohol, violence and bad language :P)_

_**AMPED.**_

**One.**

_Slender lilac fingers wrapped their way around an oily neck, strong muscles bulged in the neck, and it tensed as two thumbs found their way to the lump in the throat, which was now bobbing like a yo-yo. The owner of the neck grunted and writhed as the thumbs pushed the Adam's apple down and completely cut off the oxygen flow. A young Asari looked down into the terrified face of the man she was stealing the life from, he was a muscular human and would have easily withstood her assault, if not for her biotics at least. Blue lines of power rippled over her skin and through her arms as she pushed ever harder toward her victory. With one final push and a twist the man gurgled and the light left his eyes. The Asari rolled from the victim, panting heavily. A twisted smile spread across her face as a small applause came from above her._

"_Congratulations."The voice came from an older Asari with red facial tattoos, she was grinning at her initiate. She extended her hand and pulled the other Asari, who was still panting heavily, to her feet._

"_Thank you Captain." The replying voice was smooth and soft._

_The Captain bent over and began searching the man; she arose a few seconds later with a credit chit and a small vial of white powder. She smiled and shook the vial. "Looks like we're gonna have a party tonight."_

_The other Asari grinned. "Yes Captain."_

_The Captain turned to leave but looked back as if remembering something. "Your armour." She threw a bag which the Asari caught gracefully. "And Ledanta...Well done."_

_Salina Ledanta smiled as she tore the bag asunder and revelled in the armour now resting in her hands. A solar eclipse with an 'E' emblazed the yellow suit. _

09/22/2165 1400Hours. Uncharted World - Tasale System - Crescent Nebula.

"Four minutes, suit up."

The small room was filled with the clasping of armour, loading of weapons and sealing of combat clamps.

A silhouetted figure raised a gauntleted hand toward their head. A small beep emerged from where their ear should have been as a communication system came online. "Check check. 1. 2." A young female voice channelled over the secure frequency.

"Reading you loud and clear Bravo." A man's voice replied.

"One minute!" A Second woman shouted.

The room began to shake violently as the sound of afterburners burst into life, an alarm rang out. _Collision imminent. 20 metres...15 metres...10 metres...5 metres...2 metres..._ There was a soft bump and the sound of compression. _Clamps engaged._

A door opened and heavy rain instantly blasted inside. The trio ventured outside and were soon joined by a fourth member. "Ships secure Captain!" The voice belonged to another man.

"Good, we're meeting the sun two clicks north into that jungle, let's haul."

"Yes sir."

The four jogged roughly ten minutes through the dense jungle until they found themselves in a clearing, a blue armoured Human male in the centre. A handcuffed Batarian on his knees before the man.

"Vido Santiago?" The Captain asked.

The man nodded. "Wasea I presume." He gestured to the Batarian and then back to Wasea. "I hope you Eclipse are true to your word...The payment?"

"Yes yes, Ledanta?"

A voluptuous figure pulled alongside the Captain and threw a bag at Vido's feet. "750,000 credits...as promised."

The man cocked his head and grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you." He kicked the Batarian in the back, sending him sprawling out in front of the Eclipse.

Another blue armoured Human emerged from behind the tree line, assault rifle in hand, he nodded his head to the Batarian. "That goddamn four eyes was beginning to stink the place up."

Wasea gestured to the Batarian. "Pick him up Clark." One of them men picked the prisoner up and slung him over his shoulder. She looked back to the Blue Suns. "...Gentlemen." She nodded.

The blue sun picked up the bag and watched as the Eclipse backed out of the clearing, neither group letting the other out of their sight; as soon as they were back into the jungle they made a run for their shuttle.

09/22/2165 2230Hours. Eclipse Registered B92 Light Cruiser 'Matriarchs' Ascension' - Crescent Nebula.

"Cell twelve, its open." A Salarian jailor was behind a desk, watching a holo TV.

Wasea pushed the Batarian through a thick set of glass doors, followed by the other Asari, Ledanta; they had both removed their clunky armour and were now in standard eclipse jumpsuits. They strode passed eleven identical cells, all containing a prisoner, Humans, Asari, Batarian, Krogan. All but Turians and Salarians were missing.

"In!" Wasea shoved the Batarian into the lightly lit padded cell. She noticed him looking at the walls and laughed. "The Alliance doesn't want damaged goods."

His face dropped, a perfect picture of horror. "N—No! Don't hand me over to them!"

"You don't sound so tough now, for a mighty pirate warlord..."

"They'll torture me! Kill me!"

"I'm sure you deserve more!" Ledanta piped in.

Wasea grinned. "Try not to shit yourself while we're waiting...They'll be coming to get you in a few hours. You're worth a lot of money." She winked at him and strode from the room, her trooper in tow. The Salarian tapped a few buttons and a thick Mass Effect field powered up across the Batarian's Cell, who whimpered slightly and slumped down in a corner.

The pair strode purposefully down the long corridors of the ship; they passed through the rec room where the two squad members they had been with on the planet, both human males, were engaging in a not so friendly game of ping pong. Constant streams of expletives and grunts emerging from them. Wasea laughed and they continued through another hall before stopping and banging on a large bulkhead.

"It's Wasea!"

"Hm...Enter." A muffled voice emerged from the thick steel fixture.

The Captain pressed her hand to an orange keypad, the door handle spun as the keypad flashed orange and the hatch creaked open.

They entered a large set of well furnished quarters, obviously belonging to somebody of higher rank. Another Asari, this one with white facial markings lay topless on a double bed at the rear of the room, her jumpsuit hanging around her waist. She looked away from her Omni-tool and ran her eyes over the entering duo. She nodded her head to a copious amount of red powder sitting on a tray in six neat rows. They each snorted two lines through their noses before stripping and sitting cross legged in a triangle on the bed. The narcotics flooding through their veins provided them the mental and biotic power to attempt rather dangerous triple meld. With a regular meld the senses cross over from one another for short times. With a triangular meld the information, powers and even pleasure, carries around over and over, between the three, until one severs the connection. The problem is it can become too much and overload, causing brain damage and neural decay. Centuries of knowledge and experience flooded the young Asari's mind as the trio's eyes rolled to black and the meld was established. Pleasure washed over her like an indomitable tide, before her senses exploded.

09/23/2165 0630 Hours. Illium – Orbiting 40,000 metres. Eclipse Registered B92 Light Cruiser 'Matriarchs' Ascension' - Crescent Nebula.

Dream slowly turned to reality as Salina Ledanta's eyes struggled to open. She found herself naked and alone in the middle of a large bed. She threw her off duty clothes on and slumped out of the room. She slammed the door to the showers open and entered wearily. Naked forms strode around the room, blue, purple, white, brown, black...No Salarians in sight though. All bodies were perfectly sculptured for military work. Salina found herself before a sink and gazing into a steamy mirror, almost as if in a trance.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back. "Huh?"

"You okay, Lina?"

Salina looked toward the voice. It was Lee Hawke, a tall dark haired human, and one of her team. "Yeah, I—I'm alright."

He touched a finger to his septum and raised an eyebrow. "You've got a little..."

Salina turned back to the mirror and rubbed the mist from it with her forearm. A small patch of dried blood ran from her nose to her top lip. That wasn't a good sign, she mentally noted not to strain her brain too much again for certain pleasures of the flesh, brilliant that they may be...It isn't smart turning yourself into a Vorcha just for heightened sexual sensations. She licked her finger and rubbed it away. "Better?"

"Mmm."

She unzipped her one piece uniform, letting it fall to the floor; she stepped out of it, picked it up, turned and headed to hang it in a locker. Hawke's eyes wandering lower, following the fine curvature of her figure. She cocked her head at him when she turned back round. "I believe the human term would be something like...Want a picture? It'll last longer?"

He laughed, smiling a crooked smile. "I can see it whenever I want, why would I want a picture?" he walked past her, slapping her behind as he did. Her skin deepened as a blush flashed across her face, she growled, stepped into the showers and turned a tap. The Asari sighed loudly as the warm water poured over her form; she began rubbing a cheap bar of soap across herself when she had the sinking feeling that somebody was watching her. When she turned to see who it was, Captain Wasea was standing at the entrance to the showers in civilian clothes.

"Oh, uhh...Captain?"

"We're going planet side in 15, be ready...Briefing room 3B."

"Yes Captain."

"And Ledanta, wear something...'normal'" And with that she strode out of the room.

Salina grumbled and quickly washed the soap suds from her lilac skin. She turned the squeaking tap to 'off' and stepped back to her locker. She threw her clothes over her wet form and rushed through hallways, passing the room she had stayed in the previous night. She stepped into an elevator and found a familiar face, the other Asari from last night.

"Salina...Going down?"

"Oh, Captain, yes—" She reached across and pushed a button in. It lit orange and the elevator sprang into action. "Captain, are you accompanying us planet side?"

The elevator came to a stop and the Captain stepped out and headed down the hall, without even a glance back. Salina shrugged and leaned back against the side of the lift. It jerked down a few more levels and came to a stop on one of the sleep decks. She weaved her way through the cramped corridors belonging to the sixty or so lower ranked Eclipse on the ship. She found her teams quarters and span the hatch.

The human male, Lee Hawke had just finished donning a set of plain Human clothes, the sort that Humans on the lower wards of the Citadel wore, the few that had managed to find a house on the colossal station, as Humanity had only just been granted space in the Citadel.

"Ahh, Lina, I wondered when you'd be here."

"Hawke...Do you know what this is about?" She retorted.

He smirked. "Some gang or other thinks they can do a deal without cutting us in on it."

"Why aren't we wearing our uniforms? Wouldn't that intimidate them into giving up?"

"Ah well, apparently the police are pretty close in on this gang, and if they show up we don't want them knowing that Eclipse is involved, especially if we have to kill some of them..."

"Ohh...Makes sense I guess." She unzipped her Eclipse jumpsuit and let it fall into a pile on the floor. Hawke whistled at her naked form and she laughed. "You like seeing me naked?"

"Hah, you know I do." He smirked. "Gotta love a good ass."

Salina rolled her eyes as she looked back at him. "What is it with you and them? You really love them don't you...In more ways than one."

"Yeah, you'd know about that wouldn't you?"

The Asari's cheeks darkened. "And?"

"Uh...And nothing I guess...Wanna go a round now?"

"Right now? We've got..." She looked toward a console. "...Six minutes..."

"Yeah? I can finish in that time."

Salina snorted. "_You_ might be able to but_ I_ can't...My brains too fucked at the moment to meld and I've just taken a shower...I don't want to be going around all day smelling like..." She twisted her face. "Like you."

He laughed. "You saying I smell?"

"You know what I mean." Salina donned a set of underwear and pulled up a pair of skin tight white pants, followed by a matching top. She yanked a zip at the bottom of the top that connected it to the bottoms and fell back onto her bunk to slip a fashionable pair of white and orange boots up her slender legs.

"Ahhh, maybe another time eh?"

"Hmm, yeah...Maybe another time." The Asari raised herself and stretched, yawning loudly, an annoying habit she had picked up from her Human counterparts. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh, let's go bust some heads!"


	2. Mindoir Pt1

_A/N: Chapter two, it's getting kinda interesting now, a plots starting to appear :P this one's pretty damn violent, with a *shudders* rape scene...Avert your eyes if you...(I can't really say if you don't like it can I now?)...If you're not as sick as the rest of us? Oh, and all my stuffs un-beta'd, so point out any mistakes please :)  
_

**Two.**

06/15/2170 0930 Hours. Near Mindoir – Eclipse Registered B92 Light Cruiser 'Matriarchs' Ascension' – Attican Traverse.

"Right! Listen up!" Captain Wasea stood at the head of a long table, eight figures sat around it. Wasea looked toward the four sitting on the right side of the table. "Ledanta, Hawke, Clark and Walker, you're with me..." She twisted her head to the left. "Malon, James and Rodriguez...You're with Enyala." A Salarian and two humans nodded in turn as Wasea moved to the right to join her team.

Enyala, the Asari with the white facial markings stood and moved to the fore of the table. "We're being paid a _**LOT **_of money for this, the Batarians want this to go off without a hitch, they need to be able to get in without trouble and not have to worry about reinforcements until the scheduled patrols...That's where we come in." She gestured to her squad. "We need to get into the town and destroy the electrical systems and generators."

"And we..." Wasea spoke up. "...We will destroy their long range satellite uplink; it's stationed behind a farm outside of the town so it should be relatively undefended...Oh, and once we drop, everything's a go, we'll have thirty minutes before the Batarians being attacking, so _don't _fuck this up. Okay?" The room responded with a collection of 'yes captains'. "Get to the drop ship then, lift off's in five, you're piloting, Walker."

"Captain." The man saluted as he followed the rest of the team out of the briefing room and toward the hanger.

The arrival of Humans had boosted the ranks of Eclipse by nearly threefold. Due to that most squads found themselves with two to three Humans, usually male. They were good fighters but rather hormonal at times, which could be either annoying or interesting, that's why Salina liked Humans, and she found them fascinating. Salina fell in behind the rest of the teams as they made their way to the drop ship; it was a small civilian model they had purchased especially for this mission, they didn't want to be landing in a military craft after all. The cruiser would stay out of radar range until the team had destroyed the satellite installation. The nine Eclipse scrambled into the ship and strapped themselves into various seating fixtures they'd had loaded. The Human, Walker, climbed into the cockpit, booted up the engines and donned a headset.

"Everybody belted in?"

"We're in, 0940 everybody, 30 minutes starting now..." Wasea's voice boomed across the channel. "...Kick the door Walker."

The pilot flipped a switch and the hangar bay doors slid open under the ship, there was a violent lurch as the docking clamps released it, followed by the whooping of the troops as high gravitational forces lifted them from their seats and they drifted planet side.

06/15/2170 0950 Hours. 'H3LIUM' Gas Station, 3k from Armagh (Human Settlement) – Mindoir – Attican Traverse.

The Human Helium 3 corporation 'H3LIUM' had opened up thousands of gas stations like this one on human colonies, they would be simple, two pumps usually, a shop and a garage, people that lived closer to stations like this one would use them for almost everything, food, gas, repairs. A small man worked in the shop here, and two mechanics in the garage. The arrival of a group of aliens would soon change their lives.

"Twenty cigarettes and a bottle of Vodka too bud."

A small Human fumbled around behind the counter before slamming a bottle and packet onto the counter. "Thirty creds." A credit chit found its way into the man's hand; he scanned it and passed it back. "Thanks man, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Marty." The customer was a tall man, he wore a pair of scruffy jeans and a black t-shirt, a blue cap covered most of his messy blonde hair. He stood to the side to let two Asari pass, before leaving the building. He climbed into a farming pickup and lit up a cigarette.

"Hmm...Asari. Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked, fidgeting slightly.

"Ah, yes, we landed near here, our ships damaged and we need to get back home, is there any way we can contact off world?" The Asari that spoke had red tattoo's covering her face.

"Uhh...We do have a satellite but it's for emergency use only."

The second Asari moved forward. "This is an emergency! We _really need_ to get home!"

Marty leaned back on his heel. "How much do you need to get home?"

The Asari pair looked from one another and back to Marty. "We'd be _very_ appreciative."

"Oh? Care to show me?" He pushed a button on a remote and the neon 'open' light turned to 'closed' Marty happily strode into a back office, followed by the Asari pair. He was already half naked when they caught up with him. "If you're quick you might be able to follow Shepard out there, the satellites on his farm after all, just tell him Marty said it's okay." A smirk spread across his face.

"Thank you very much Marty."

Two silenced shots ripped through his chest, followed by one to the head. His lifeless form dropped to the floor with a thud, blood and brain matter splattering the office.

"Right, come on Ledanta, we've got fifteen minutes to get this done!"

The Asari ran out of the gas station and jumped into an all terrain vehicle that they had hijacked on the way, the three males of their team were already waiting; Hawke was in the driving seat. "Where to?"

"Follow him!" Salina pointed to the disappearing pickup belonging to this 'Shepard'.

Hawke bounced on the pedal and sped after the human pickup, another vehicle was close behind them. "Enyala's got a car."

"Good, at least we're all on time for now."

The bodies of two human mechanics slowly joined in the decomposing with Marty in the shop, their bodies left to rot in the garages working pit. The very vehicle they had been working on stolen before their cold, dead eyes.

"Any trouble En?" Wasea had pushed a transmitter into her ear.

"Two humans, no trouble, Malon took care of them..." She sniggered down the mic. "Nobody suspects a Salarian."

"Hah, they never do." The pickup they were following turned in and began its way down a long dirt road toward a large farm house. "We're turning here En, rendezvous in fifteen minutes." And with that they turned into the trail and toward the house.

Shouting could be heard from inside the house as Wasea and Ledanta rapped impatiently on the door, the other three of their teammates had hidden behind the van and would move up to the door when the Asari were inside. Having two Asari would probably seem okay, but two Asari and three well built human males would look a bit suspicious.

"Okay okay, I'm coming."

The door swung open to reveal a red haired woman on the inside staring at them. She blinked in surprise when she saw who her visitors were. "Uhm...Can I help you?"

Salina smiled. "Hello, Marty told us that we could use your satellite uplink, with your permission too of course, we really need to get home and our shuttles broken down."

"Oh, y—yes, the controls are in the basement, come through." She beckoned for the Asari to follow her through the house; the rest of their team moved up to the door as it closed. "Sorry it's a bit messy in here." A chair was overturned, a holo frame smashed on the floor...And an ominous looking baseball bat propped against a wall. The man they had followed was stood in the kitchen, chugging clear liquid from a large bottle. The red haired woman squeezed out a strained smile. "Jim, can you show our guests to the controls please?" She fidgeted slightly as she said it.

The man opened a door and stepped down a flight of stairs without a word, Wasea followed him. Salina and the woman stood in silence for a few seconds before she noticed a bruise blossoming across the woman's left cheek. "I know this isn't my place to say but...Is something the matter?"

The woman reeled back and reached for her cheek. "Uh—No, it was an accident!"

"Does he beat you?"

The red head sobbed a little.

"It's okay...He'll be dead by now."

Shepard's wife immediately looked up, fear in her eyes. "Wha—What!"

"It's okay." Salina smiled, before swinging the baseball bat into the side of the woman's head; she dropped to the floor like a ragdoll, banging her head on a counter as she did and grasping around for something to save her. She gasped out loudly as another blow shattered her ribs, puncturing a lung as they smashed. Salina grabbed the flailing woman by a leg and dragged her to the centre of the room before resuming the beating, blow after blow, breaking bone after breaking bone the assault continued, until the woman was laying in a pool of her own blood, body mangled and face disfigured. Her eyes stared coldly at her twitching fingers; the last response from her destroyed form. Saline wiped a splodge of blood from her face and sneered at her work.

A scream erupted from the stairs leading to the second floor; Salina caught a glimpse of a figure looking at the corpse in the kitchen before disappearing into an upstairs room. Hawke and Clark burst into the house, they caught Salina's gaze and pounded up the stairs, Walker entered last and moved into the kitchen to admire the Asari's handiwork. "Ouch...Why did she deserve fucking up so bad?"

Salina shrugged. "She was weak." And with that she followed after the other two men.

Salina entered the door frame of the room the men had entered and surveyed the scene. Another red haired human was on the floor and backed into a corner by the two men, she winced and coughed as a boot found its way into her stomach, she was plain but would be pretty if not for the black eye she was developing, and young, sixteen at the oldest, she showed no fear in her eyes though, they were fiery and rebellious.

Clark smirked. "Oooh, such fire in those eyes! Let's see if we can't extinguish it eh?" He picked the girl up by the neck and pushed her against the wall, her feet kicked as she writhed and gasped for air. "Lina, how long we got?"

Salina stepped out of the room and looked down the stairs. "Boss!"...No reply. "Boss!"

"What?" Wasea's voice came in response.

"How long?"

"What?"

"Time, how much time do we have?"

"Uhh...about eight minutes! Why?"

"We found a girl up here; I think the boys want to have some 'fun'!"

Salina heard Wasea sigh from the kitchen. "Fucking Humans. Tell them to hurry up!"

She moved back into the door frame. "Eight minutes boys, be quick about it."

"Hah, eight minutes is fine." Clark threw the girl across the room; she landed roughly on her bed and struggled to face her attackers.

She screamed and kicked as they ripped her clothes off. "GET OFF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"So vocal!" Hawke laughed.

Salina took another look at the girl; tears were streaming down her face as the men forced her into position. "I'll be outside..." She saw Clark spit on his hand and rub it along her 'prize'. She stepped from the room and leaned against the wall.

She stood for a few seconds before an animalistic yelp burst from what Salina guessed was the girl. "Oops, Hah." Clark chuckled. "She's a virgin...So tight!" the sound of flesh on flesh grew louder as the assailant picked up a rhythm.

About a minute passed before Hawke shouted out. "Fucking bitch!" There was a thump and a sharp cry. "She fucking bit me!" Salina peeked into the room. The girl was bent over on her bed; Clark was thrusting into her virgin hole from behind. Saliva poured from the girl's mouth as Hawke pushed himself into the back of her throat. He pulled out and laughed, the teen was bleeding from her nose and a cut above her eye by now. "Hey Clark! I heard these colonial farmers love it in the ass!"

Salina rolled her eyes, she had been wondering when this was coming.

"Move out the way Clark, I wanna get in somewhere!"

Clark groaned in pleasure. "Move where?"

"Go underneath or something."

The man turned around and slid under the girls legs so that they were face to face, her tears dropped onto chin and her small breasts swayed before him as he pushed into her again.

Hawke moved into the position that Clark had held, he grabbed his saliva covered muscle and slid it against the girls other hole, before pushing in violently. He wasn't a big man but Salina knew that it hurt when just inconsiderately rammed in. She smiled to herself though, Asari didn't really have a sex drive, they could feel compelled into pleasuring their partners, but usually not themselves, she found it fascinating that other races had the urge to force themselves upon people to relieve themselves. She knew she shouldn't be smiling, but then again, what did she care for this girl, her parents are dead; she's soon to be dead so it would just be a waste of time if she did care, so she decided not to care and simply stood back and watched as the girl was gang raped by her squad members.

After the men had had their way with her they had pulled their pants up and headed downstairs as if nothing had happened. Salina approached the girl who was curled up against a wall, rocking slowly and crying. Saline knelt down before her and slowly pulled the girls hands away from her battered face. Her eye socket was bruised; nose broken and numerous cuts adorned her face, a thick pinkish liquid oozed out from between her legs and was pooling up the floor. Her clothes were so torn that she may as well have not been wearing any. The girl looked up at Salina, her green eyes so piercing; Salina glanced away before squeezing her right index finger. A shot burst through the girl's stomach where Salina had buried her pistol, she cried out in pain shortly before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and body went limp. Salina wiped her pistol on the remnants of the girl's clothes, brought herself to her feet, straightened herself out and left the room without another look.

_A/N: I really disliked writing that scene, but it IS toward the plot, it's not just some random sick horrible disgusting act..._


	3. Mindoir Pt2

_A/N: Just a short-ish one, I just wanted to move on from that last chapter, there'll be a longer one up some time in the next few days hopefully (Providing nothing comes up) Enjoy anyway =) And don't forget to review of course :P_

**Three**

06/15/2170 1005 Hours. Near Armagh (Human Settlement) – Mindoir – Attican Traverse.

"Satisfied?" Wasea raised an eyebrow as Hawke and Clark entered the basement.

"Heh, yeah, you could say that, little slut loved getting broken in." Hawke grinned whilst scratching the back of his head. "Hey Lina." He looked up to the top of the stairs where the Asari was standing. "Take care of it?"

"Mmm...She's dead..."

Another figure appeared next to Salina in the doorway. "Boss!"

"What is it?"

"It's the Batarians, they're on the way already, and an Alliance patrol is on the way here to send an SOS!"

"Shit! Useless four eyes...We told them not to come for another five minutes...Fuck, Walker, Hawke, Clark, go hold off the alliance outside, Ledanta stays here...Go!" The three men hurried upstairs, un-holstering their weapons as they did. "So...What happened up there?" Wasea asked without looking away from the omni-tool she was now furiously typing away at.

"Girl...Not really up to date with human physiology but she looked about fifteen, sixteen maybe." She shook her head. "Not fully matured; or sexually active."

"You kill her?"

"Yeah, best thing for her really, her whole life's been fucked in less than ten minutes, what else was I supposed to do?" Salina retorted, seemingly flustered.

"Left her with some alone time?"

"I guess...I just...We're blowing the house anyway, so why give her more time to think about all the shit, that's happened when she's going to die anyway?"

"Aww, so you do have a conscience?"

"Pfff, what little conscience I do have's taken a big hit today..." She sighed loudly. "Comes with the job."

"Hah, you're not exactly an angel, you've never been bothered."

"It's never a little girl though!"

Wasea laughed. "What about that upstairs in the kitchen?"

"She...I don't know really...She was weak."

"Ahah, there you are!" Wasea slapped Salina on the shoulder. "We're set, let's go."

The sounds of gunfire rained out as the two Asari climbed the stairs from the basement; they quickly made their way to the front door and out into the battle. The Asari crouched down on the porch and surveyed the situation. The three men from their squad were holding out behind the bullet riddled vehicle that they had arrived in, they were exchanging fire with a group of soldiers who were hiding out in the tall fields, another group had tried to flank the Eclipse but got caught out without cover and were now scattered and taking pot shots at the car.

"Hawke, get the engine running!" Wasea shouted.

Hawke nodded and climbed into the car, he wrestled with the key in the ignition before the truck finally spluttered into life. "21st century looking piece of shit! Get in!" The squad piled into the vehicle and Hawke slammed the pedal to the floor. "Which way?"

"Left at the end of this path, then just keep following that road into town, we'll get a pickup from there." Wasea pointed toward the end of the path.

There was a soft ping, a bullet flew through the back of the vehicle and whizzed through the front windscreen, a small spattering of blood followed, mixing in with the now cracked glass. "Ahh!" There was a yelp followed by a sharp intake of air. "Shit!" Salina was grasping at her shoulder, a trail of blood leaking out through her fingers and down her clothes, she moved her fingers away to reveal a decent sized hole torn through her shoulder and quickly jammed them back. Her moaning was quickly drowned out as the house in the background exploded into splinters of wood, metal and brick, the explosion tore down a series of pipes and toward the satellite dish, the dish groaned as its supports collapsed, before finally toppling into a field. "Shit, this fucking hurts!"

The group looked from the smouldering ruins of the satellite and back to the squirming Asari. "Walker, Clark, see to her, keep driving Hawke."

The three in the back of the vehicle shifted about so that Salina was lied down across the seats and the men knelt over her, she writhed around in pain. "Clark, hold her! Salina, you need to move your fingers."

Blood spurted from the wound as she pulled her fingers from it and Clark grabbed her arms. Her eyes widened as she saw it. "Fuck! What's...What's that!"

"Don't panic Salina...Salina!" The Asari had started hyperventilating by now; her eyes were rolling and heart pounding inside her chest. "Clark, put pressure to the left of the wound, I think its hit her subclavian artery."

"Her what?"

"Artery in the right shoulder. We need to get her into town quickly, she needs medical supplies...She should be fine if we can clamp the wound and get some medi-gel on there."

Wasea turned. "We'll be there in a minute, just hold on. Shut up Ledanta! Put her down Clark."

Salina's body slumped as a fist connecting with her temple forced her consciousness to leave her.

The town was in quite a mess as the Eclipse pulled into it, Batarians stalked the streets, hoarding mostly women survivors into public buildings, bodies littered the pavements and bullet holes riddled the walls. Enyala met them as their vehicle came to a halt.

"I've got some good news and bad news."

Wasea laughed. "Good news?"

"We're all getting paid a lot more for this."

"And the bad?"

"We've got to stay here a week..."

"Ah...Clark, Walker, get Ledanta seen to."

The men climbed out of the car, carrying the unconscious Asari between them. They stopped a passing Batarian who showed them to the town's medical facility.

"So?" Wasea turned back to Enyala.

"They want us to stay, keep things going smooth here...Ascensions already left, they're coming to pick us up a few hours before the scheduled Alliance patrol. My men have set up a command post in that school across the road." She nodded her head toward a building. "What happened to Salina?"

"It's these useless for eyes' fault...We encountered an Alliance squad who had come to send out an SOS, a lucky shot came through the back of our vehicle and hit her shoulder...Got an artery too."

"Ouch, she's gonna be out of it for a day or two then..."

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Wasea gestured to the school building. "I'm sure our brilliant Batarian overlords have some work waiting for us?"

Enyala laughed. "That they do..."


End file.
